


Fleeting Touches

by forlornfortuity



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: I’m bitter over how heartbroken and desolate these two remained. They deserved an opportunity to heal and love again. Etzel/Nyna has a ridiculous amount of potential. People talk about how adorably gross Tatiana and Zeke are? Please, Etzel and Nyna would give them a run for their money if explored correctly. I’m adamant about this obscure ship I created, so here’s another story. Marth and Caeda are briefly mentioned. Join me in Nyna/Etzel hell, everyone.





	Fleeting Touches

Fingers threaded into silken tresses of gold; sunlight spilling through the gaps causing it to coruscate. Wan cheeks grew rosy in shade as the strands slipped from his tender grasp. Nyna’s mane flowed elegantly and shimmered in the light more captivatingly than any precious stone. Etzel indulged himself lately; brushing her hair, toying with the tendrils, styling it differently. What he enjoyed above all else was that it was his to touch and no one else’s. Gently, he reached for another handful of scintillating locks, pressing a ginger kiss to it while inhaling her scent. Her redolence was a mélange of laurels and irises, pervading his senses entirely. Cautiously, he tucked some strands behind her ear to unveil the alabaster skin of her neck. Magnetized by the smoothness; his lips took shelter upon her welcoming nape. It’s mellow and a little moist bringing an ebullient simper along the former melancholy monarch’s poised visage.

Warm and assuring, there was an undeniable finesse to the way Etzel kissed. His exquisite manner of loving another contrasted vacillations he once possessed. For a sagacious man, considered a polymath amongst scholars and peers alike; he was no less exceptional in matters of the heart. His kisses continued to trail along the length of her slender neck, he desisted to press a swift one to her cheek before moving away with a gentle smile. “You didn’t have to stop. When I have you near I want to monopolize you with every inch of my being.” Her melodious voice put songstresses to shame, at times he wondered what it’d be like if she sang for him. Indubitably, the reverberations of her larynx had a soothing effect on him. He’d have to request a personalized song some time soon.

“My apologies, but bear in mind this may persist throughout the course of our adjoined lives.” Suggestive laughter emanated from his words, but Nyna only exhaled softly before speaking.

“It’s only fair to requite the favor tenfold.” Her hands cupped the sides of his handsomely sculpted face. Aquamarine orbs met garnet hues; there’s a heartfelt gleam to hers and an expectant flicker to his. With bated breath, his mouth fell open ready to invite her. Nyna’s gradual, her fingertips faintly stroked his jawline, and her lips skimmed over his. It’s airy and ethereal; existing as proof of the beauty of love fostered between two disconsolate souls. Starting anew was never simple, but when someone stood by one’s side, daunting tasks that appeared unfeasible became less frightening to grapple with. Sealed shattered hearts were the hardest to open, it required mutual effort, trust, and understanding. Clearly, Nyna and Etzel established and fortified a relationship that matched up to those requisites.

As if in accordance to the rapid beating of his chest, Nyna seized his lips in one swift motion. Her kiss was notably deeper despite her gentleness and he surrendered himself to it for a moment. Her hand strayed as it undid his hairband allowing ruby tresses to fall freely. Nyna’s fingers ran through the unrestrained locks and his palm secured the back of her head pushing her closer against him. This action intensified the kiss considerably. His lips suctioned at her own with immense need, Nyna was equally fervent meshing her lips to his with mild force. His tongue slipped betwixt her parted teeth while hers darted out to greet his with an admonishing lash. Temporarily lost to passion he gripped her shoulders to take in more of the moist and saccharine relish of her mouth. Hands slithered underneath his robes to fondle his chest as her tongue sampled his own flavor with prolonged licks.

When the two withdrew, his breathing was labored, but so was hers. How wondrous it was to lose oneself to the devoted ardency of fondness. “Etzel, my love, I adore you. With all my heart.” Nyna whispered while she inclined her forehead to rest against his.

“And I love you dearly, my sweet, Nyna…” A gratified grin graced his features when he pecked her nose. She teetered almost inaudibly prior to returning the gesture with a peck of her own below his bottom lip near the chin. Traveling together had its perks, often finding time for intimacy away from prying eyes. It was moments like these both cherished; time stopped and belonged to none other than the pair. Laying her head on his chest, she relaxed, and he sneaked an osculate to her temple. “I want us to stay like this forever,” he remarked.

She stirred to look up at his blissful mien. “So do I, as unrealistic as it may seem.”

Etzel chuckled before responding. “No need for technicalities, my dear. My expression is sincere.”

“That I know and that’s what makes you so lovable, my beloved.” She took his palm and pressed it to her labial, as he drew her opposite hand, and brushed his lips against the outline of her knuckles. “Were you, perhaps, making fun of me? I’m rather uncertain…” A muted glow currently tinted his lineaments as he inquired. “Only a little. It’s really sweet and darling of you. There’s nothing wrong with how endearing you can be.” He was at a loss of what to say, but recalled his initial intention of giving her a proper gift eluded him amidst all this playful bonding. This was their anniversary and he had several surprises for her. “Nyna, please close your eyes.” The former princess only blinked, but complied. Etzel removed from his satchel a wreath that he handmade himself with flowers and twigs he personally selected along with a small box. He was careful when placing the vivid garland atop her head.

He’s slow to plant a feather-like kiss to her lips and subsequently move away. He held the now open box in front of her, as well. “You may now open your eyes.” Lids raised to unveil pupils that dilated from shock. Wedding bands. Contained within were two sparkling and matching argent bands. A small tear welled in her left eye which Etzel was quick to catch with his index; the droplet falling upon the skin of his finger.

“Are you for certain… this is…” Words could not begin to describe the exaltation that fluttered in her ribcage like a bird that yearned to be free to caress the wind with its wings.

“It most certainly is. Now, Nyna, will you marry me and love me for the remainder of our days? I promise to treasure and protect you for the totality of this lifetime. I cannot bear the thought of a life without you.”

Did she even need to speak? Her answer was discernibly pellucid. He must've known the profundity of her affection. “Nothing would honor me more than to spend our life together as husband and wife. My love for you is unending and I know yours is unyielding. I’ll support and encourage you no matter what kismet presents us with.”

He slipped one of the rings onto her dainty finger while she took the other and did the same. Nyna felt as weightless as a dancer pirouetting on clouds. What a strange yet beautiful feeling. The floral circlet that rested on her head was light, it did not bear the hefty weight of responsibility and dismal despair that the crown she used to wear had. “The color of the asters brings out the pale tone of your comely hair.” Her arms snaked around his middle and she buried her face against his shoulder. He encompassed her while allowing one of his hands to settle on the small of her back.

“It’s our anniversary. All this time you’ve been thinking about me and most importantly us. I’m so grateful and glad…”

He laughed nervously. “Of us and what we could be. I was a fool to hesitate for so long. You’ve been right in front of me all this time and now I have earned the right to truly call you mine.”

“I am yours as much as you are mine, Etzel dearest.” She peppered him in kisses and he all too happily pressed as many back as he could; notably two to her lips. This was the start of a new chapter in their lives. A road both would walk hand in hand. Planning for a ceremony and date was what awaited, but not without informing comrades of old. “We should inform Marth and Caeda of this wonderful news.” Excitement seeped from Nyna’s words.

“I was thinking along the same lines. It never ceases to astound and amaze me how you unfailingly read my mind time and time again. It goes to show that we are meant for each other.” Etzel’s rejoinder made her beam and she latched onto him as if for her very life, pulling him down into a vigorous kiss which he leaned into all too willingly.

“Agreed. We were complete from the start. How hollow we must’ve felt when past loves evanesced like fleeting touches. Two wholesome spirits now joined to create a shared and exultant future for us both.” Her magniloquence impressed him continually.

“We are no longer empty, in our wholeness, we managed to fill the gaping void. Love is constantly developing, changing, and strengthening. Ours will never fade, my princess.” It was a moniker Etzel on rare occasions stunned her with even if she relinquished her regal title long ago. It rolled off his tongue so fluidly that she wanted to hear it again.

“Even if the historians hold no records of our unlikely romance... Let it be known that the depth of my feelings will forever be etched in memory. This earth we tread upon will recollect the steps we’ve taken to ensure our love is everlasting.”

He stood silent to ruminate about her speech and made his own proclamation. "This earth will remember the trail that led me to you. It will not be forgotten like our endless adoration. Time heals all wounds they say, but we found solace in each other and that alone mended hearts dejected.“

He took her hand in his own and flashed her a genuine smile, resulting in an upward arch of Nyna’s own lips. Tomorrow was another day, but one full of prospective rapture and mirth.


End file.
